An application may provide a list or set of items to a user. For example, an application might graphically display a set of icons each representing a different file, folder, business object, etc. Moreover, a user might want to select some or all of the items and perform an action on the selected items. For example, a user might select a sub-set of the items and indicate that he or she would like to copy the items, delete the items, print the items, etc. An application designer can program this type of functionality directly into an application at design time. For example, the application designer can include code in the application that lets the user select various items and act on those selections as a group. Similarly, the application designer can include code to support various logical set operations (e.g., to invert a user's selection such that all selected items become unselected and all unselected items become selected). In some cases, however, this type of functionality is not included in an application. Moreover, changing the types of logical set operations that are available to users (e.g., to include a “Select All” option) can be a difficult and time-consuming task (e.g., requiring extensive programming changes, re-testing of code, etc.).
It may therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to facilitate ways in which items and/or sub-sets of items can be selected by a user for a source application in an efficient and flexible manner.